


Brother's Keeper

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thoughts running through Sam's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

title: Brother's Keeper  
author: fannishliss  
length: ~ 250 words  
rating: Gen  
spoilers: through 6.05

summary: thoughts running through Sam's mind.

The Lord asked, why does your brother's blood cry to me from the ground? But Cain responded, am I my brother's keeper?

I'm not my brother's keeper.  And he's not mine.

You can't know what it was like to see my brother's mouth smeared with blood, his face already going pale from the change. "Sammy," his rough voice grinding through filthy righteous lips.

I still remember it, you know. The hot sulphur filling my mouth, the rush of power intoxicating my brain.

I love my brother.  I do.

He used to think he owned me. Then he thought I was gone, and good riddance, but his heart was empty where my place had been.

He never understood that only I owned myself, and that my only security in this world was that place in his heart that I knew, to the depths of my soul, would never be closed to me.

I know my brother loves me still. And I love my brother, still.  I do. 

But Hell has a way of turning things inside out. 

No, I really don't want to talk about it.

Just take for granted, like I do, my love for my brother.

Right now, I've got bigger problems on my mind.  



End file.
